Shut Up & Kiss Me
by KrystalKayne
Summary: Isn't it weird how someone can be such a jerk towards you when they're in public, or around others but when you get them alone they're sweeter than the sweetest piece of candy? ONESHOT! Natalya/Tyson Kidd


_A 19 year old Natalie Neidhart found herself slumped forwards over the counter of the diner her father had forced her to work at for the summer in exchange for extra training down in the dungeon. Huffing a rather brattish moan, the blonde righted herself before lightly brushed her fringe to the side where it always seemed to sit as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, trailing her fingertips through it before she pulled it over her shoulder and let it dangle. This job was so incredibly boring, she'd much rather be back home at the Hart House training her little ass off, which her family seemed hesitant in her doing. It was so unfair, her cousin was 4 years younger than her and he was allowed to be there whenever he damn well wanted to be._

"Ugh! This sucks..."

_She mumbled lowly under her breath as she pulled the pen from behind her ear and lightly tapped it against her temple, puffing her cheeks outwards in pure boredom. Her attention snapped suddenly over to the front door as the bell chimed, a rather unfamiliar figure wandering through. Well, he wasn't that unfamiliar; he'd been in a few times but never actually remembered what his name was. Obviously he wasn't important enough to her to remember. Shrugging lamely, she waited a few minutes till after he sat down before coming out from behind the counter with her little notepad and pen in hand._

"Hey, can I take your order?"

_She exclaimed with a bright, cheerful smile. Thank God she was able to hide the fact she hated it here, she'd always been good at acting, it was fun – especially when she'd fool her Uncle's. Ahh, good times they were. Shaking her head slightly as she reminisced, she decided to refocus her attention on the customer. _

"Hmm... I'll get a hamburger and fries with a coke and a side of you"

_He chuckled, moving the menu and carefully eying the waitress in front of him. She was definitely a pretty young thing that's for sure. The Canadian's eyes rolled somewhat as she carefully wrote down the first part of his order._

"Okay, so that was a hamburger, fries, a coke and a good ol' ass kicking was it!"

_Natalie exclaimed, raising her eyebrow slightly as she pushed her lips to the side, placing her hands firmly on her hips as she popped them out to the side with an attitude. _

"Yeah! Yeah! I'd like to see you try and kick my ass, it's be a miracle, now just go be a good waitress and get my order"

_He stated before sinking back into the booth, giving a slight upwards nod towards the door as it opened again. The Neidhart's attention snapping over in its direction as she watched her younger cousin walk in. Harry! Her eyes shifted from this man who'd just tried to make a move on her and her cousin._

"Harry? You know this jerk?"

_She questioned raising her eyebrow in his direction as he sat opposite of the boy she'd just been questioning. _

"TJ, what did you do to my cousin?"

_The 15 year old questioned, kicking him in the shin roughly, causing him to hiss._

"That's your cousin?"

_TJ exclaimed wide-eyed, lightly running his hand up and down the spot that had slowly begun to turn red in colour. Shaking his head slowly from side to side before he lent forwards over the table, pushing one of the salt shakers from one hand to the other._

"There's my answer... Anyways, a hamburger, fries and coke comin' right up. Usual, Harry?"

_She questioned, flashing him a small smirk as he nodded in reply. The cook must've over heard because the order was already at the window, so she just had to pour the coke. Taking a cup, she chucked in some ice and filled it up. Holding the plate skilfully in her palm and the coke in the other, she walked back over to the pair who had constantly been looking over at her, hearing a lot of laughs pass her cousins lips which made her curious. Shrugging off the feeling, she placed the plate in front of the boy she found to be TJ. _

"Heres you burger and fries... Oh, and your coke"

_Natalie stated with a bright smile, standing there with a single hand on her hip as she held the coke just to the side of her, that smirk still fixed on her lips._

"Are you gonna give me it or what!"

_He mumbled, his upper lip curling a little as he extended his hand, waiting for the cup to be placed in his hand._

"Oh, I'm sorry! You want this?"

_She murmured, her voice raising a few octaves as she pretended like she cared, allowing a puppy dog look to form on her features, placing her free had over her heart as her lips began to pout._

"Well, duhh! I did order it"

_He stated, insisting that she put it down on the table, she didn't though. Instead, a light laugh passed her lips as she slowly tilted it, pouring the contents in his lap. Laughing almost hysterically as he jumped up because of how cold the beverage had actually been._

"You lil!"

_TJ yelled as she began to walk away with a large smirk planted on her lips. Glancing over her shoulder, she watched as he desperately tried to dry himself off, Harry laughing his ass off as he sat back. Shaking her head slowly, she untied her apron from around her waist, hanging it over the hook with her name above it before grabbing her coat and placing it over her shoulders._

"See ya Harry! Have fun TJ!"

_Waving the pair goodbye, the blonde pushed through the front door and walked out into the cold, Canadian air. Taking in a deep breath before she turned right and began to walk back home. Her shift was finally over and it ended the best possible way in her opinion, sniggering lowly as she looked back through the diner windows as TJ continued to try and dry off his pants._

"That'll teach him"

_She sniggered, pursing her lips outwards before she puffed out her cheeks. Walking home was always such a bore; it always seemed to take hours – when it truly was only around 10 minutes. But that was still a long time. Pushing her hands deep into the pockets of her coat, the Neidhart found herself wandering back towards the Hart House kicking a stone along the ground, it seemed to keep her amused considering as she shook her head to the right to shift her fringe from her eyes, she spotted one of her grandfathers Cadillac's racing out of the 100 metre long driveway. It was probably one of her Uncle's completing a dare from their brothers. They were grown men and they still acted like children. _

"Typical"

_Natalie she murmured, a light laugh passing her lips as she found it to be her Uncle Smith – the eldest of her Uncle's. Sending a wave in the direction of the car, she turned down the drive way, kicking a few more stones, watching as in the distance the front door opened, a large grin forming on her lips._

"Dad!"

_She yelled, pulling her hands from her pockets, she began to sprint as fast as she possibly could down the drive towards him with a large grin painting across her lips as she took one last bound and jumped into his arms, wrapping her own tightly around him. _

"I've missed you so much!"

_The blonde exclaimed, chewing on her lip lightly as she exhaled a slightly shaking breath, the divorce last year had taken its toll on her she actually stopped talking to everyone – even her cousin. Resting her head against his shoulder she just embraced the fact he was here, she'd missed his hugs on a daily basis, they were just so god damn loving!_

"Hey Nattie!"

_Her father exclaimed, actually taking a while to speak, it was like he had forgotten how to for a moment. His arms wrapped tightly around her small frame, lightly pressing his lips to her cheek in a loving fashion._

"How's my little girl?"

_He questioned with a light chuckle before he let her get down from the vice-like grip he'd had on her. God, what had those Hart boys been feeding her? Iron? Shaking his head slowly, he playfully messed up her fringe, a low snigger passing his lips before craning his neck down in the direction of the driveway as Smith came speeding back down the driveway with two passengers, a low groan passing her lips._

"She's good, taught a jerk a few lessons"

_She exclaimed proudly before she sorted out her fringe, putting it back in its place as she huffed out. Her dark green eyes rolling as she watched TJ and her cousin get out of the car._

"I've gotta go train, wanna come? I'm sparring today"

_Natalie exclaimed with a large smirk planting itself on her lips as she grabbed a hold of her father's hand, practically dragging him inside, shutting the door behind the pair to crate distance between the new arrivals, wandering deeper into the house until she came to the door that lead to the Dungeon, practically pushing her father down there._

"What have you been doing! You're almost as strong as I am"

_He sniggered lowly, raising his hands up in defence as he walked down himself._

"I've been beating up men on a daily basis"

_The Canadian stated proudly, an 'innocent' grin forming on her lips as she glanced over towards the hallways she'd just come from._

"I gotta go change, I'll be right back. Promise"

_With that, Natalie pretty much ran up two flights of stairs, disappearing into her room. Grabbing a set of clothes, the Dungeon's only female applicant quite changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, then quickly pulled on and laced up a new pair of boots which she'd broken in over the weekend. Jumping up slightly to warm her legs, the blonde made her way slowly down the stairs and towards the Dungeon. Her excitement quickly faded though at the site of the same boy she'd purposely spilt coke on back at the diner, a low snigger passing her lips – his crotch was still wet and it honestly looked like he'd wet himself._

"N'aww! Did poor wittle TJ have an accident!"

_The blonde murmured, pursing her lower lip out into a small, childish pout before simply flipping him off and stepping down the stairs into the Dungeon, jumping from the fifth to last step to the floor, a quiet, 'Ooft' sound passing her lips before she straightened herself out and tightened up her ponytail. Wandering over to her Uncles, she gave them all hugs before they all randomly attacked her with tickles._

"I call for a Guinness World Record, first death via tickling"

_Bruce stated, his Canadian accent the thickest out of all her Uncle's, it was quite funny actually. Shaking her head slowly as her tongue poked out of her mouth, the blonde tried to squirm away from the 'assailants', a small glimmer of hope as she saw Harry jump down to the ground from the stairs._

"Harry! Help me!"

_She begged, her words riddled with her laughter as her cousin began to walk over, actually looking like he was gonna help – that is until he joined in._

"Damn you Harry, you're never getting free food again!"

_She exclaimed, the other, smaller figure climbing down the stairs and wandering over to the corner of the room in casual work out gear, well, just a pair of track pants. Her jaw dropped slightly, he trained here? Since when! How had she not seen or met him before? Giggling childishly for a few more minutes as the tickling increased, the blonde shot a pleading look at her father whose arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her up into the air and over the mess of family members, placing her back on her feet outside of them. Both Neidhart's laughing as the others continued to tickle her when she wasn't even there._

"Youu Whoo!"

_She murmured with a light wave, shaking her head from side to side until before she jumped and hid behind her father in case of another tickle attack. But also, so she could simply stare at TJ who had secluded himself in the corner. Able to get a good look at him from the gap between her father's arm and side, the Canadian's dark green eyes carefully scanned him over. Dang._

"He has nice abs..."

_Natalie murmured quietly to herself as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, causing her to jump and spin around, her dark green eyes narrowing slightly at Harry._

"You were so checking him out Natalie!"

_The younger cousin exclaimed loudly, making sure TJ heard him. His head snapped up slightly from his little dream world, his cheeks turning light pink as his head bowed – it happening just as the middle Neidhart child turned around to look over at him. She could've died of embarrassment right then. _

"I hate you Harry!"

_Nat scowled, her eyes narrowing at a deadly rate as she sent her hand into his chest, huffing out in a childish manner before storming over into the small corridor that lead into another much smaller room, pushing her back into the corner and sliding down to the floor as she pulled her knees to her chest, her chin resting on top of them. _

"Ugh! I'mma kill him one day"

_She mumbled lowly under her breath as she pushed her fingertips back through her hair, pulling her hair tie out and wrapping it around her wrist. Well, Harry hadn't exactly been lying but to blurt it out like that was uncalled for. Sniffling lowly, the Canadian leant her head back against the wall, her eyes falling closed as she exhaled, the sound of footsteps being the only reason she even considered reopening her eyes. _

"What do you want!"

_Nat mumbled bitterly, her facials forming a rather blank expression as she lowered her gaze to the floor, forcing her lips to the side as she brushed her fingertips back through her hair to smooth it out. Sniffling lowly again, she slowly brought her gaze back up, lightly chewing on her lip as she snapped her eyes shut._

"Can you please cover up? I can't stop staring"

_She stated truthfully, refusing to open her eyes again until he was either gone or had put a shirt on. Opening one eye, to no real surprise, he was still standing there only having just finished crossing his arms. Why wasn't he talking? Back at the diner he didn't exactly seem like the quiet type. _

"You're not the only one"

_TJ stated with a light chuckle as he wandered over t o the side of her, pressing his own back against the wall and sliding down, keeping his head looking straight but occasionally glancing out of the corner of his eye – hoping to catch her staring at him, which he did. On numerous occasions in fact. _

"You're a cute one you are"

_He stated with a light chuckle, lightly nudging her jaw with his fist, a soft smile forming on his lips as she shook his head slowly from side to side._

"Well, looks can be deceiving, I made my Dad tap once"

_The Blonde stated proudly, pursing her lips out lightly as she crossed her arms firmly over her chest as a quiet huff passed her lips._

"Oo.. I'm so scared!"

_TJ chuckled, wiggling his fingertips out to the side of him in a playful manner, which made her laugh somewhat a little in reply. He seemed totally different here than what he was back at the diner. It was really weird, or he was trying to act all cool before. And they said women were confusing. _

"You should be, I ended up grounded for 3 weeks because of it"

_She exclaimed, a rather confident tone piercing through in her voice as she pushed her fingertips back through her hair. A quiet scream passing her lips as something landed with a bang against the wall she had her back against, instinctively burying herself into TJ's side, her arms wrapping around him and everything. It took her a while to actually realized what she'd done, she quickly pulled herself away, wrapping her arms around herself out of embarrassment._

"Sorry..."

_Natalie whispered, chewing on her lip lightly. She must've looked like a complete dork right then, just randomly hugging him like that. TJ chuckled in reply, lightly brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear, causing her cheeks to go a bright pink colour._

"It's okay.."

_He stated with an assuring nod, staring rather deeply into her eyes, unable to tear her gaze away – neither was Natalie either. Chewing on her lip lightly, she glanced between his lips and his eyes a few times as their faces drew closer and closer together. Exhaling a slightly shaky breath, the Canadian fixed her gaze upon TJ's lips, until her own suddenly collided with them. Her eyes slowly fell shut as the pair engaged in a rather long, passionate lip lock. TJ's hand hesitantly ascended upwards towards her face, the palm of it softly caressing her cheek as he shuffled closer towards her as his other hand ventured to her hip. Nat giggled lightly into his lips; that very giggle seeming to attract the attention of everyone who was out in the main part of the Dungeon. Taking a few moments to relax, she carefully draped her arms around his neck as her head somewhat tilted to the side. _

"Woah! Go TJ!"

_Harry exclaimed, leaning his large frame against the wall, the sudden outburst from the Hart family member causing the pair to break the kiss to find the entire family just standing there. Natalie's cheeks turned an extremely bright pink colour as her head lowered somewhat, her teeth lightly pressing down on her lower lip as she lent her forehead against TJ's, staring deeply into his eyes like they had been before. With that, she raised her hand to her family, flipping them all off before she reconnected her lips with TJ's, not paying any attention to the wolf whistles, and claps that began to echo through the room._


End file.
